When a common camera takes a picture of a smooth surface, a flash generally generates a strong glare, so that the picture has deteriorated quality, or even is totally unavailable. This situation is much more severe when taking a picture of an object through glass, or taking a picture of a magazine, a credential or the like having a smooth surface.
In the field of personal consumer electronics, particularly, when shooting by using a camera integrated to a mobile apparatus (for example, a mobile phone), to avoid a glare, generally the following two manners are used: 1) closing a flash; and 2) changing a shooting angle, for example, shooting obliquely.
The above first manner generally causes insufficient illumination of a picture to result in a low brightness, or causes an over-long shutter time, increasing the probability of image blurring due to shake of the camera; and the second manner sacrifices the composition of a picture, and has an undesirable shooting angle.